


Swimming for Dummies

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Camping, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Sex, oblivious!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fifth anniversary to the end of the Giant War, the Seven, together with Nico and Reyna of course, decide to go on a camping trip. Or at least that's what Hazel planned, until she learns that Leo and Percy have plans for a trip of their own.</p><p>Fate is on their side when the other seven find their two friends stranded at the side of the street. Now it's a little cramped in their camper, but surely no one objects to sharing a bed or two. At least not Jason and Nico, not when it comes to Percy.</p><p>Things take a different turn when they reach the beach and - to his infinite horror - Percy learns that neither Nico nor Jason know how to swim. That needs to be changed, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOriginalBibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBibliophile/gifts).



PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Swimming for Dummies || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Swimming for Dummies – And Advanced Camping

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesomes, jealousy, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling (in two holes), underwater sex, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: It's the summer five years after the Giant War ended and the nine of the Argo II end up on a group vacation. More so by coincident though. Percy and Leo planned on going on a camping trip together. Seeing that, the other seven decide to rent a camper and go on a vacation of their own. But Fate intervened and let them pick up Percy and Leo half way to their destination after the duo had suffered a flat tire and were stuck on the side of the road.

Now they're cramped together in a camper on their way to the ocean, where Percy was more than surprised to learn that neither Nico nor Jason knew how to swim. The two boys, madly in love with Percy without the Sea Prince noticing, spend half the vacation fighting for Percy's attention and the other half fighting with each other, so distracted they didn't even notice what Percy wanted.

Winner's request from my last Nicercy-contest! **TheOriginalBibliophile** wished for Percy in a speedo, teaching jealous!Nico and jealous!Jason how to swim. I do hope you enjoy your prize! ;)

**Swimming for Dummies**

_And Advanced Camping_

Five years were enough to change any person and for teenagers who had grown up fighting wars, five years of peace changed a lot. Not just graduating high school or building a Greek counterpart to New Rome – New Athens, connected to Camp Half-Blood and a sanctuary for Greek demigods.

Nico had grown out of his shell, coaxed out by the combined forces of Reyna, Jason, Will, Lou and Cecil. Staying at camp and later on in New Athens, building a life of his own with friends he could trust and who he could laugh with, it was good for him. Thanks to his new gay best friend Will Nico had grown more comfortable with his sexuality and with who he was. By now he was out and proud, had already had some casual flings every now and again, but no one had ever made him feel quite the way Percy could. And no one ever would, Nico knew that. He had been in love with Percy for four years before the war had ended and living in New Athens, right around the corner of Percy, seeing him so often, it had made things only worse for the Italian. He knew he was too far gone.

Much to his charging, he wasn't the only one though.

Only a couple months after the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth had broken up. Tartarus had made them drift apart, they were in too much pain themselves to deal with the pain of the other. Coincidentally, Jason and Piper had broken up too when they realized that their relationship was build up on fake memories and the burden to save the world. Then there was Reyna, who had decided that no god would dictate her life and no boy would break her heart again. The three girls had danced around each other for nearly two years before they had gradually drifted closer and become an unorthodox but happy couple of three. Reyna was strong when Annabeth couldn't be anymore, Piper was tender and loving when her girlfriends were too rational and Annabeth knew how to keep them together and make them work. They were good together, _happy_ together.

Now, that left Jason alone. For a while, he had drifted aimlessly around, not minding being single. After the cruelty of the wars and the revelations of the Giant War – that he had a sister, seeing his mother again even though it had only been a ghost of her – it was good to concentrate on himself for a while. When he was relatively pleased with how he had dealt with his own things, he concentrated more on his friends. Namely on Nico. Seeing as Reyna and Piper were pretty happy as they were, he focused on deepening his relationship with the Italian.

And Leo. That damnable little firebug who had up and died just to come back from the dead. Though with forming a closer friendship to Nico and spending more time with Leo, he inevitably spend more time and thoughts on Percy. Because Percy and Leo were living together, trying a new start in New Athens together. So when Jason visited Leo, he saw Percy and when he met Nico, he heard about Percy. Sexuality was more of a floating thing for demigods, just like their ancestors and the gods. They didn't go by labels like the mortals liked – which was why Jason had wanted to help Nico through things. The boy from the thirties had seen the labels at its worst. But for Romans and normally also Greeks, things like gay or straight weren't separated by a hard line. So Jason didn't mind too much when, with the time, he started developing feelings for Percy. The only reason why he minded was because he knew how deeply Nico was in love with Percy. Since then, their relationship had grown decidedly more complex. They were best friends, but when Percy entered the room, they were the worst enemies. Rivals in love.

The only ones who hadn't changed too much were Hazel and Frank, who were happily living together in New Rome, engaged and looking into a bright future. Or so everyone assumed. There was only one thing they missed and that was Leo. As happy as Hazel and Frank were together, since the quest of the Seven had ended, they found themselves missing Leo. Because during their quest, they had done practically everything together with Leo. It was always them. Frank, Hazel and Leo. And they were a good team, they worked well together. They were happy together. Maybe if they'd be together on a different level, they could reach a different level of happiness too.

"We're going on a vacation."

Nico looked up at his sister. Will was in Canada with Jake, doing the gods knew what, Lou and Cecil were on a hiking trip through Europe – had been for a few weeks now – and Percy and Leo had packed up and declared they'd go camping. That left Nico totally bored in New Athens, so he had decided to spend the summer at his sister's in New Rome, where he was right now.

"So you're leaving me alone too?", asked Nico, adjusting himself on the couch.

"Don't play the woe-is-me-the-poor-little-Ghost-King-card with me, brother", warned Hazel, raising one eyebrow as she smiled amused at her big brother. "We. That includes you too, Nico."

"Who else does that include?", grunted Nico, sitting up straighter.

"Our most favorite local threesome and me", replied Jason with a grin, stealing Nico's cookie.

Nico glared at his best friend and took another sip of his coffee. "Where would we go?"

"Well, Reyna and I had planned on going on a vacation with all nine of us, celebrating in a small circle the fifth anniversary of the end of the Giant War", answered Hazel, gesturing a bit annoyed. "But then Percy had to snatch away Leo and they left on their own! Urgh. Anyway, we're heading into the same direction as them. I want to spend this summer with all of you."

Both Nico and Jason perked up at the prospect of chasing after Percy. And Leo. If they were being honest, life around here was dull without the two mischievous boys. Percy and Leo made things more fun, they always had. Which was why they had grown so close, had become best friends.

"Okay. When do we leave?", inquired Jason, looking forward to a vacation.

"Tonight", chimed Hazel with a broad grin. "Frank is getting us a camper right now!"

"...Seriously?", grunted Nico and made a face. "Is there any worse way to travel?"

/break\

Things got worse from there on out, Nico realized when he sat down on his and Jason's bed. Yes, his and Jason's. The camper was big and luxury, with a bath, albeit small, and a kitchen-part that was rather inviting. One master bed and two only slightly smaller ones. Reyna, Piper and Annabeth were already sprawled out on their larger bed, while Frank and Jason were on driving duty, while Hazel was setting some things ready and Nico was sulking about having to share a bed with Jason.

"Oh, why the long face?", huffed Reyna and stared over at the Italian. "It's Jason. You're best friends, aren't you? I saw you having Will sleeping with his head in your lap."

"Because it's Will and Will is like a harmless puppy", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Who has a boyfriend, by the way. While Jason is... is... driving me insane. He loves the same boy I love."

"You two really need to get your shit together", muttered Piper beneath her breath. "The love-tension is making me go crazy. Honestly, as much as I care about the two of you, I hope Percy will soon find someone to hook up with, because if he chooses between the two of you, it'll wreck your friendship beyond recognition. You're aware of that, right Nico?"

Nico remained silent and turned to look into the other direction and toward Frank and Jason all the way down at the other end of the camper. He did miss the way their friendship used to be. It often still was, when Percy was not present and out of their minds. Will had once said that Percy stood between their friendship, but Nico couldn't stand for that. It was hardly Percy's fault that they were both stubborn idiots who had managed to fall in love with him. That was even what made part of Percy's charm, Nico mused. The boy could be blissfully oblivious to such things. At times, that was annoying and Nico had tried to use it – this annoyance – to get over Percy. But the more time laid between them and the Giant War, the more Nico came to value that obliviousness. After all the cruelty that Percy had faced, he still had enough purity left to stand naive in front of the world. It was refreshing. After two wars, most of them had grown weary and tired, but Percy still preserved his bright and naive ways. The first months, Nico had tried to be irritated by it, but then he came to realize that behind every smile was a tear unshed. Percy clung to his own naivety and brightness, because it was the only thing that kept him from completely crumbling under the pain.

When he realized that, Nico discovered a whole new kind of respect for Percy. A respect that made feelings he had tried to get behind himself for a year then come back full-force. It had taken Nico a lot of time and effort to come to terms with who he was and maybe, he was only ready to truly face his feelings now that he had come clean with himself. Now that he had grown confident in who he was, his feelings were even stronger than ever before. So he couldn't give Percy up to Jason, because Percy was his anchor, he was his. Percy owned his heart and if Percy would now choose another, then Nico would forever lose his heart, because Percy would take it with him.

/break\

They had been on the road for roughly a day, taking turns at the wheel and on the passenger seat. Someone had to keep the driver company and keep them awake, after all. By their rotation, they had ended up with Hazel behind the wheel and Annabeth reading the map next to her.

"Look, can't we have like a truce for this vacation?", asked Jason exhausted.

He collapsed right next to Nico on their bed, throwing the Italian a pleading look. "Sure. Why not."

"That... was easier than anticipated", grunted Jason surprised, blinking a couple of times.

"You're my best friend, Jay", sighed Nico, looking up at the blonde and bumping shoulders with the Roman. "Besides, Percy isn't here. No need to fight over him when he rather spends time with Leo than with either of us. Let's just enjoy this trip, or else we'll get our asses kicked by the girls."

"True", laughed Jason, nudging Nico with a grin.

"You two are five years old", chuckled Reyna fondly, shaking her head. "Two little boys, fighting over their favorite toy because they can't play both with it. When someone takes the toy away, you're back to being best friends, completely forgetting how you've been butting heads before."

Jason and Nico exchanged a look before simultaneously turning to Reyna to stick their tongues out. Reyna just rolled her eyes and smiled. She preferred them being friends. Not just for their own sake. If that friendly rivalry would ever grow to become more, the would could be at risk. A son of Hades and a son of Jupiter. The two kings who had always opposed each other, in the two aspects that had always clashed – Roman and Greek. It was a bomb waiting to explode, really.

"Stop the van!"

With a loud screech, the car came to a stop at Frank's sudden request. Always the demigods, they each grabbed their weapons from close by, getting ready to fight. When they gathered to look out the window though, what they saw was far from any monster. A car, obviously broken down, with two more than well-known demigods laying sprawled out on the hood, getting tanned.

"You're got to be kidding me", muttered Annabeth as she stared out the window.

She was the first one out the van, the expression of a scolding mother on her face as she approached the two peacefully sleeping young men. Stalking up to them, she slapped her palms against the hood of their car. Both Leo and Percy jumped surprised and turned to stare at her in utter surprise.

"What – in the world – are you two doing here? In the middle of literally nowhere?"

"Annie!", exclaimed Percy with a large grin, hugging her tightly.

"Ew. Sweaty boy", grunted Annabeth and pushed him off again. "Seriously though. What?"

"Our car kinda... died", grinned Leo sheepishly. "And yes, I'm the master tinkerer, but without certain parts, even I can't work. So, we're kinda stranded here. Percy IMed Blackjack and he should be on his way to get us. But what are you guys doing here? And what is that sweet ride?"

"Well, after you two dumped us to go on a vacation, we decided to do the same", announced Piper.

"We decided to follow you two so we could spend the summer with you", added Reyna.

The Roman raised one curious eyebrow as she wrapped one arm leisurely around Piper's shoulder. Figured that Leo and Percy in combination would only get into trouble. Reyna stepped aside and turned to look at Nico and Jason, who were both apparently not connected to their brains anymore, because all they did was stare at Percy – Percy down to his shorts, sweaty and tanned.

"Can you two drool any more obviously?", grunted Piper and rolled her eyes in slow-motion.

"Don't challenge them. They probably can", huffed Hazel, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, are you two going to come in here and join us?", called Frank out loudly.

Leo and Percy exchanged large grins as they ran around the car to get their stuff out of the trunk. They followed their friends into the camper. Annabeth, as she passed her girlfriends, had the most wicked smile on her face, winking at them. Reyna and Piper returned the smile.

/break\

It was only later, when they made a stop for the night, that the three girls unfolded their wicked plans. They were getting comfortable on their own bed, with Annabeth half laying between Piper's legs and allowing the native American to braid her hair, and Reyna brushing her own hair while observing their friends. Frank and Hazel were sitting on their bed already, as were Jason and Nico although those two sat as far from each other as possible. Leo was getting a snack before bed-time and Percy was still in the shower. The real problem only showed itself when both Leo and Percy approached the others, looking kind of lost. Which was the point where it also dawned on the others that they had more people than beds. Reyna put her brush aside, smiling amused.

"Percy, I'm sure Nico and Jason won't mind if you'd crash in their bed. And Leo could stay with Frank and Hazel, right?", suggested Reyna with a smirk. "None of you would mind, would you?"

That was the moment Hazel realized what exactly was going on. She stared at Reyna in horror. This was why the threesome had suggested the vacation to Hazel, why they had been following Leo and Percy to begin with, heck even why Piper had picked this vehicle. Hazel wouldn't even put it past them that they were involved in Percy's and Leo's flat tire. Her cheeks darkened as Leo sat down next to them on the bed, innocent smile on his face.

"Is it really alright?", asked the Latino to make sure, looking from one to the other. "I mean, it's not like you two are going to do, uh, couple-y night-activities with everyone sharing a room... van... van-room? Whatever. Still, I could sleep on the corner bench over there."

"That's hardly a place to sleep", chided Hazel a bit flustered. "Of course you can sleep here."

She scooted over some and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Frank was beet red and trying not to look directly at the cute Latino who was carefully kind of snuggling up to Hazel. Kind of due to the fact that the bed was just too small for three people to enjoy a lot of personal space, so being snug with each other was pretty much a must-do. Nico and Jason all the while were fighting over who got to cuddle the Sea Prince. Not that Percy was aware of that silent discussion.

"Do you two plan on sleeping while sitting upright?", asked Percy slightly confused, raising one inquisitive eyebrow. "You know it works better when you lay down, right?"

"Percy's right. Just lay down. Lights out, I'm tired", called Annabeth out, a bit irritated.

Percy grabbed Nico and Jason by the hands and pulled them down, so they came to rest on either side of him. Well, that settled that discussion. Nico and Jason exchanged a look over Percy's head while the son of Poseidon cuddled contently up to the both of them. Nico's and Jason's arms crossed over Percy's midsection as they tried to pull Percy possessively up to themselves.

"Night, guys", yawned Percy, snuggling more into the blankets.

"Buona notte, Perce", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

"Sweet dreams, Perce", countered Jason, nosing Percy's hair.

Percy was smiling to himself in the dark as he closed his eyes. This felt pretty close to perfection, being caught in the embraces of both boys he liked so much. After his breakup with Annabeth, he had found comfort and company in both of them. He had been so determined to make up for the time he had missed with Nico, for the times he had failed the Italian. He wouldn't have thought he'd actually fall in love with Nico, but the son of Hades had matured so scarily much during the wars and when he started actually dealing with his issues after the wars, it was more than enjoyable to spend time with Nico. Instead of brooding, Nico could joke. And conversations with the Italian were never boring. Sure, he had made fun of Nico's obsession with Mythomagic at first, but apparently it hadn't been the only nerd-territory Nico had ventured in. And after the horrors of the war, Percy was more than happy to dwell in light and optimistic things like superheroes and time-traveling, world-saving aliens. He noticed that talking to Nico was more on his level than Annabeth. Where Annabeth and Percy had often talked past each other instead of with each other, he always had the feeling that Nico sponged up every single word Percy said.

And then there was Jason. There had been a spark between them right from the start, if Percy was honest. Annabeth had jokingly called it a budding bromance, but Percy was cautious to dare and drop the 'b'. There was more than just an electric spark between them. They had gotten along great all along, well, not including that time they had both been possessed by evil ghosts to fight to the death. That time they had brewed up a storm together – it had been one of the weirdest intimate things Percy had ever experienced. He had never shared his powers like that before, it had connected them in a way Percy hadn't known was possible. And Jason too had quite the dorky side to him. So there was where the problem really laid, because Percy had also fallen in love with him.

Percy was in love with two guys. Two guys who were best friends. If he would be a 'plain, brunette girl that was completely ordinary', then he'd be the main character in the next big teenage-obsession. His hair was black, he wasn't a girl, he was anything but plain and a son of Poseidon didn't pass as ordinary. So there went that theory. Still, he felt pitiful stuck in that love-triangle, because he felt that if he'd choose, he'd destroy a beautiful (albeit a little weird and at times ridiculously competitive) friendship. Not that he could choose, because he loved them both equally.

Making decisions had never been Percy's thing, so he just laid there in the dark, enjoying the warmth of Jason's body and the cold of Nico's body, both firm against his sides, making him feel safe. Some thought he was that strong, invincible superhero-like leader. The Savior of Olympus. Leader of Camp-Half-Blood. Leader of the Quest of Seven. The one who wandered Tartarus. The boy who had kicked Ares' ass when he was twelve. And just so many more. Over the past years, the heroic tales of Percy Jackson had idolized him at both camps. He wasn't human anymore. He was one of them. Perseus, Theseus, Herakles, Achilles, Atalanta. He was a great hero, the kind myths were told about. A powerful and indestructible hero and role model to others.

But that wasn't true. He had been a little boy when his stepfather had abused him. He had still been a _child_ when he had first saved the world. When one of his friends had died in his arms. He had only been a teenager, not even out of school, when he had been forced to save the world again, after having been homeless and without memories for months. He had walked through literal hell and seen so many of his friends die. He wasn't a savior, he was a survivor. He had somehow managed to survive all of those horrors and pains and tragedies and it was a good day when not some kind of flashback send him into a panic or turned him into a crying mess. He was not invincible or indestructible. He hurt too, he suffered too. Just because he had spend months – years, actually – being strong for so many others didn't mean things didn't affect him, because they did. He still had nightmares about Tartarus, he still felt guilty about _so many things_. And all he truly wanted was someone who he could be weak with. Someone he felt safe enough so he could drop all the walls and masks and just break down with. He wasn't weak, but he just couldn't always be strong either. He wanted the safety and love that could make him feel like even weakness was strength.

That feeling was what he felt right then and there, laying in the arms of Nico and Jason.

/break\

If falling asleep between Nico and Jason had felt good and comforting, then waking up between them was just amazing. He was laying half-sprawled over Jason, with his cheek plastered against Jason's chest, with Nico's arms tightly around his waist, the Italian spooning him from behind. Smiling lazily against the firm chest beneath him, he snuggled up some more to Nico.

"You're comfy...", mumbled Percy happily. "And warm... and cold..."

"And which one is better? Cold or warm?", grunted Nico amused, hot breath tickling Percy's neck.

"It's the combination that makes it awesome", replied Percy after a moment. "Because just cold is too cold, but just warmth is too warm. So getting both is better. Evens out."

Jason huffed at that answer. Of course Percy would _never_ give them a clear answer that may hint at who he preferred. It would be a too easy way to settle things, wouldn't it? Still, when Percy tilted his head up to look at Jason from beneath his lashes, with his messy bed-hair and the cute grin...

"We should probably get up", suggested the blonde softly before he got any more ideas.

"I don't like your plan", mumbled Percy with the cutest pout.

"Yeah, I think you do, because otherwise Leo will eat all the bacon", countered Nico amused.

"Guilty as charges, you sleepy heads!", exclaimed Leo loudly from somewhere.

Percy started sniffing the air, getting hit by the scent of bacon and eggs. Nico smiled to himself, because Percy looked like the most adorable little bunny ever with his wiggling nose. Sitting up, Nico saw that the others were already gathered around the table, with Frank making breakfast.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?", asked Piper with an innocent smile.

"Awesome", grinned Percy and stretched. "Haven't slept that well in ages."

"Yeah? There weren't any... hard woods... poking you in the back?", asked Annabeth.

"Huh? No. The bed is totally comfy", replied Percy, looking very confused.

Annabeth just smirked past him at Jason and Nico, who were blushing quite brilliant shades of red. The three boys joined the others at the table and the friends fell into comfortable conversation while eating delicious breakfast. Percy was grinning contently, just being with his friends was all he needed to feel good again. Being with them like this, it nearly felt like they were normal people and not demigods who had faced two wars. Just a bunch of friends on a vacation.

/break\

Driving in the van was way more fun than in their car. While others drove, Percy could lounge in the back, cuddled together in front of Daedalus' laptop, watching _Avengers Assemble_ together with Leo, Hazel and Piper. Hazel still had a lot of pop culture to catch up on, even after five years of being back and alive again. Leo was more than eager to introduce her to absolutely anything involving Tony Stark. Piper was fine with any cartoon, that early in the morning. She wasn't a morning-person and only light entertainment may set her right for the day. Though Percy's attention was drawn elsewhere when Nico exited the shower, only wearing sweat-pants. His curly hair was still pretty wet, dripping water that ran down his chest and abdomen. It was very delicious to watch.

"Be decent and put a shirt on, brother", sighed Hazel agitated. "You'll catch a cold."

"Or we just turn down the aircon", huffed Nico, still he obediently took a shirt. "What are you guys watching? Come on, scoot over and make some room."

Percy smiled brightly when Nico found a spot between Hazel and Percy. He was incredibly impressed by how Nico had turned his life around. All the negativity, he had somehow managed to overcome it and start seeing the good things. He had lost a sister, but he had gained another sister. All the loss and yet he had gained so many friends – so many admirers even. The part he had played in the Giant War had gained him quite the recognition as even though Nico had liked to think how everyone was afraid of the evil and dark son of Hades, he underestimated one important thing about humans. They loved bad boys and what they loved even more were underdogs. Nico was the definition of an underdog turned celebrated hero. Ever since he had come out officially, he had quite the queue of admirers. It made Percy _insanely_ jealous by now. At first he had been just happy for Nico, because it was nice to see his friend blossoming like that and being accepted. But with the time, he had started to get more bi-curious himself and realized that he may have feelings for Nico that weren't entirely on a friendship-level. So since then, he couldn't stop hating that he wasn't 'Nico's type' and that there were all those cute guys lining up, hoping to become Nico's. Jealousy was an ugly thing and Percy _hated_ that he felt that way, but he just couldn't help it.

"You people are so lazy", commented Jason with an amused grin. "Make some more room."

"There is no more room!", grunted Piper as she found herself pressed against the wall.

She glared at Jason, because her blonde best friend obviously _had_ to squeeze in between her and Percy. Space on the bed was limited and this was really testing it. Leo blushed as he was snug against Hazel, half sitting in her lap. This totally beat the road-trip with Percy in their stuffy car. His eyes darted over to Frank, who was driving at the moment, with Reyna beside him. Part of the reason why Leo had wanted this get-away with Percy was so he wouldn't have to watch Hazel and Frank from afar for a little while. Sure, it had been five years. Sure, he had tried making it work with Calypso, but some things weren't meant to be. They had edged on from the start and Calypso had been imprisoned on that island for thousands of years, yearning to see the world, while Leo had been handed around all his life, yearning for a home. Now that he finally had that – a place to call home and people to call his family – he just couldn't abandon them to travel the world. Besides, deep down Leo had always known that he wasn't exactly the kind of guy Calypso preferred. She liked heroes – and even though Leo was a hero, he didn't _look_ like one – she liked them buff and strong and muscular, tall and with that Prince Charming vibe. He was a mischievous imp and he was happy with that. He didn't need to be buff, he'd leave that up to Frank. He didn't need to be strong and muscular, he'd leave that up to Jason. And Prince Charming? Well, Prince Charming was currently stuck between Jason and Nico, looking entirely too pleased with himself and the world. No, Leo knew he wasn't who or what Calypso wanted and he didn't desire to be it either. In a way, Calypso had been his attempt to move on too, after all. During their journey, he had developed a fast crush on Hazel, which wasn't a surprise – he always easily fell for pretty, confident and strong girls who were completely out of his league. What had been worrisome was when Hazel had gained a boyfriend and Leo found himself drawn to Frank too. At first they had bickered a lot, but the more time they spend together – and out of all nine of them, Fate had the trio stuck together the most often – the more value he'd see in the Canadian. And even now, five years of training after the blessing of Mars, all Leo saw was not the buff, strong, muscle-packed brute someone would see if they first met Frank. No, Leo saw the kind giant panda, who got all cuddly when Hazel was involved and really just wanted to protect his friends and use his strength for good. Not like some of the bullies from Ares Cabin had been. Even after his rather short thing with Calypso, even after five years, Leo still felt strongly about Frank and Hazel – maybe even stronger than ever before. Because that was the thing about true love. It didn't fade, it only grew stronger.

/break\

Percy was shivering when he went to bed that night. They had spend the evening resting outside around a campfire, barbequing and making smores. But even though it was summer, the nights around here were freezing cold. He was still cold by the time he crawled beneath the covers.

"You're shivering, Perce", whispered Jason, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake anyone.

Leo, Annabeth and Piper had gone to bed early, all already deep asleep. Annabeth was feeling a bit under the weather – the heat of the day versus the cold of the night had made her feel a bit dizzy. Piper and Leo have had the last shift of driving and were both looking forward to some rest.

"I guess Annie isn't the only one sensible to the shift in temperature", replied Percy softly, looking over at Annabeth, who was cuddled between Reyna and Piper. "At least she's warm and comfy..."

"Is that your subtle way of asking for some cuddles?", inquired Nico more than amused.

"Well, I mean, if you don't mind", shrugged Percy, averting his eyes a bit.

"Naw. You smell nicely like the beach", grinned Jason, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

Blushing brightly, Percy hastily fled into Nico's open arms to hide his face. It felt just entirely too good to have Jason pressed against his back like that. Nico and Jason exchanged a pleased grin over Percy's shoulder. Since their little journey had started, they had come to a silent agreement. Sharing Percy meant both got equal Percy-time, while openly fighting over him meant no one got Percy, because the son of Poseidon rather spend his time with the others when Nico and Jason were 'behaving like little brats who fought over their favorite toy' (quoting Reyna). So it was probably the best course of action to play nice – in front of Percy. And it already paid off. Percy cuddles were the best. He was warm, comfortable and fit just perfectly into either of their arms. Jason grinned broadly as he buried his nose in the nape of Percy's neck, inhaling deeply. He loved how Percy always smelt like vacation. Like the beach and sea on a sunny summer day.

"Better?", asked Nico softly, running his fingers through soft, messy hair.

""You're comfy", yawned Percy pleased, snuggling more into the embrace. "I really like this... It's most comfy with both of you. More cuddles for me. Yay, me."

Nico snorted amused and threw a glance at Jason, who looked no less amused. There was probably nothing more adorable on this entire planet than a sleepy Percy Jackson. Like a clingy little kitten who sought out warmth and love. There was absolutely nothing topping that and both Jason and Nico could agree on that – and wanted nothing more than that sleepy, cuddly kitten.

"Good night, Perce", grinned Jason, waiting a moment for a response before frowning. "Perce?"

"Asleep", whispered Nico with a tender smile, looking at Percy. "Out like a candle."

"Pretty impressing considering he barely sleeps through a night since the war ended."

Nico and Jason exchanged another look as they turned onto their side to glare questioningly at Leo. The Latino was half-squished by a sleeping Hazel, Leo himself tugged under Frank's arm as the Canadian was snoring happily, while Hazel was sprawled out on top of both of them.

"Someone looks cozy", commented Nico with his disapproving-big-brother-look (trademarked).

"What about Percy and his sleep?", butted Jason in, looking concerned.

"Well, he's dealing with things, but... just literally everything that he's been through keeps haunting him. The deaths of his friends, Tartarus, the battles...", replied Leo with a shrug. "I mean, I think we all got our fair share of scars and nightmares from the war, but... Living with him, I saw it first-hand how deeply scared he is. I guess... it's pretty bad for him, but it seems better with you two."

Nico and Jason exchanged another look. It really seemed that way. Percy was snug and content, even purring softly as Nico caressed his hair. Jason furrowed his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss the base of Percy's neck. If his Percy had nightmares, Jason was more than glad to hold him until dawn. He too had nightmares – just like Leo had said, they all still occasionally suffered from the traumas they had lived through – but Jason had found ways to cope. Apparently, so had Percy. Body contact, the safety of someone's embrace, the warmth of someone else surrounding him. The problem was just that Percy had no one to provide him with the feeling of not being alone and instead being safe. Suddenly, Jason was even more motivated than ever to make Percy his.

/break\

Percy woke up to the strange sensation of something hard poking him in the stomach and something else poking his lower back. Frowning confused, he squinted his eyes open, just to face a solid, olive-skinned chest. He blushed embarrassed when he noticed that he had drooled onto Nico's chest. Hastily wiping the little puddle away with the sheets, he sat up some. The movement caused a shift of the hard things, slowly making Percy realize _what_ they were. His face turned so red he thought he should catch fire just like Leo did. Morning wood. Nico's _and_ Jason's, more precisely.

"Stop movin', pillow", groaned Jason, his grip on Percy's waist tightening.

He pulled the son of Poseidon down with the strength of a trained Roman, easily adjusting the still sleepy (and utterly flustered) Sea Prince to his liking, until Percy was back sandwiched between his two cousins. Jason grunted pleased as his pillow was back in his arms, nice and warm and comfortable. Snuggling up to Percy some more, Jason rubbed his cheek against Percy's shoulder-blade, enjoying the firm muscles of the other demigod's back. Percy barely had time to relax, before Nico deemed his blanket wrongly adjusted and pulled Percy closer. Now the son of Poseidon found himself sprawled over Nico, their legs intertwined, while Jason was pressed snug against his back. As embarrassing as it was, as wonderful it was. Percy loved this feeling of warmth and safety and something that was simply _Jason &Nico_ to him. There was something about having the sons of the sky and the underworld close to him like that, caring for him like that – something that couldn't be put into words, because it was such a pure and intense feeling. So Percy was okay with laying in bed a little longer, even though he was already awake. Cuddling was totally fine.

"We'll reach the camping ground this afternoon", announced Piper, sounding rather chipper.

"Make sure to be up until then", grunted Annabeth amused, eying the three boys.

"Well, parts of them are already up", pointed Reyna out, looking mischievous.

Percy blushed brightly and buried his face in Nico's chest. He hated his friends.

/break\

There was nothing comparable to Percy Jackson in the water. Literally nothing. Nico and Jason were sitting together on a towel at the beach, both with really dumb and longing expressions on their faces as they watched Percy. Percy was beautiful, the brightest smile on his lips as he played in the water. There was a _dolphin_ circling him and he just casually patted its muzzle like it was a dog. Little kids surrounded Percy, all in total awe. The mixture was the weirdly enchanting thing. Percy was gorgeous, all with his bare chest, the delicious muscles, tanned skin, water running down that perfectly sculpted torso. And then there were the kids, as mentioned. That hot sex-on-legs, all kind and gentle, playing with the dolphin and the little ones. Percy wasn't just a sex-object, he was the kindest and most beautiful soul either of the boys knew. All around perfect. Which was also a little bit of a problem, because apparently others had realized so too. Nico and Jason spend half their time throwing death-glares and wordlessly threatening anyone who dared to stare too long or do anything _more_ , gods forbid. The other half of their time, well, they stared themselves.

"Watch it with the drool", chimed Leo before he dashed off and ran past them.

They just glowered after him. The Latino crashed into the water loudly and engaged in a game of water-ball with Frank, Annabeth and Piper. Reyna laughed amused as she reached Jason and Nico, handing each of them an ice and getting comfortable on the blanket next to them.

"He's right though, you know", chuckled Reyna amused. "You two are being awfully obvious in your pining. All the stares, all the longing, all the borderline drooling."

"It's very hard not to fall in love with him", huffed Nico with a glare.

"Try impossible", grunted Jason, pouting a little.

"Jay! Nick!", called said impossibly to resist boy out to them.

Both their attention snapped over wide-eyed, causing Reyna to roll her eyes. They were entirely lost causes, really. When Percy, still glistering with water running down his perfectly toned and perfectly sculpted body of his, Nico and Jason could feel their brains drifting off to jerk-off-land.

"Yeah, Perce?", asked Nico after a moment of memorizing every square-inch of Percy's body.

"What are you doing?", asked Percy, laughing softly as he sat down in front of them both.

"...Eating ice-cream?", replied Jason unsure.

"Yeah, no. I can see that. I'm not blind", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes, spreading his legs out in front of him. "We're at the _beach_ and you two haven't even come close to the water yet."

His two cousins exchanged a worried look that seemed to speak volumes, while Reyna laughed loudly, gaining Percy's attention. "They can't swim, Percy. Think about it. You, Nico and Hazel try to avoid flying. Thalia, Jason and you try to avoid the underworld. Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel avoid the ocean. Granted, I've taught Hazel how to swim in New Rome, but I've never managed to get Jason even remotely close to any kind of larger body of water."

"I... actually never thought about this before", whispered Percy surprised, frowning a bit. "I mean, the underworld is _such_ a far-fetched concept, not something you come across so often and, well, flying can be avoided too thanks to cars and trains and buses. But... swimming..."

"It's not a big deal, Percy", grunted Nico, not liking this notion of looking _weak_ in front of Percy.

"It totally is!", exploded Percy, looking like Nico and Jason had just killed his puppy.

They jumped at once, staring at Percy dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"There is no better feeling than swimming", replied Percy, frowning upset. "Nico already made both of us shadow-travel, we flew with Jason before, so there is _no way_ I'm letting you off the hook. You two will swim in that ocean with me, even if I have to drag you in there."

And there was no doubt Percy would and could do so. There were other more pressing matters.

"You're right", agreed Nico carefully. "But that doesn't change the fact that we can't swim."

"Yeah. And that's why I'll teach you", declared Percy with the broadest, proudest smile.

"...Come again?", asked Jason surprised, staring wide-eyed.

Percy got up, hands on his hips, standing proud and determined in front of him. Still wet and wearing nothing but his blue speedo. And oh, it looked so delicious on the son of Poseidon. It was a virtually impossible feat to deny Percy Jackson anything while he looked that ridiculously sexy. Well, at least it was to Jason and Nico. The two boys exchanged a defeated look as they stood.

"If your father tries to drown me, I demand CPR", warned Nico with a glower.

"Yes. With lots of mouth to mouth", agreed Jason, before he blushed furiously. "Oh. Uh..."

Percy frowned confused as he watched Nico glare daggers at Jason. "Of course I'd reanimate you if something happens to you. I didn't do the lifeguard training for nothing. But dad wouldn't drown either of you. He knows how important you are to me."

He smiled shyly at them, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. This was entirely not the time for that train of thoughts. He had to be a good teacher for his two cousins right now. Putting on one of his large grins, he simply grabbed Nico around the waist, causing the son of Hades to yelp in a quite untypical way. He decided that the sound was kinda cute, so he grinned even wider.

"W—What in the world, Jackson?", grunted Nico embarrassed.

"Well, it's like riding a bike, right? I'll hold on until you know how", replied Percy before turning to Jason. "And you will be next, Goldilocks. Okay, Nico. Try, uh, laying down on the water. Floating. Don't worry, I'll hold onto you. I won't let you sink, promise. Just trust me, okay?"

"I trust you with my life, idiot", muttered Nico beneath his breath, not looking at Percy.

And thus he missed the cute blush spreading on Percy's cheeks. Jason didn't miss it though. He glared vividly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Not only did Nico get some skin on skin contact, he also got to make Percy blush in this utterly adorable way.

"Okay. Good", praised Percy with a grin. "Now stretch out your arms and legs..."

Heaving a sigh, Jason started to drone out, his focus instead on Percy's ass. It was quite the nice distraction. All the things he wanted to do to that ass. And over the past few days, he had gained quite the new inspirations too. Once he and Nico decided to bury the hatched for the sake of not alienating their Sea Prince, they had started to trade ideas and fantasies. They even started to fabric new fantasies together. The things they could do to Percy _together_ sounded quite amazing...

"Your turn, Jason. Before Nico rips me a new one. I think he's had enough for now."

Jason startled out of his thoughts, blinking sluggishly as he stared at Percy and an embarrassed and glowering Nico. His eyes traveled a little and he noticed why exactly Nico had cut his one-on-one time with Percy short. There was quite the bulge in Nico's swimming shorts and he probably hoped that Percy hadn't caught on yet. Sometimes, the boy's obliviousness was a blessing.

"Do your worst, Jackson", grunted Jason and gave himself to his new teacher.

Nico all the while shifted uncomfortably. He was _so_ hard. Feeling Percy's hot, naked skin so close to himself, having Percy cling onto his hips, holding onto him... It did things to his teenage-mind. Bad things, considering that he was down to his shorts and in water. Not that standing there and watching Percy and Jason was any helpful. Ever since he and Jason had become brothers in arms in their fight for Percy's heart – all under the motto may the best man win, without bad blood for the sake of the one they both loved – he had started to see a certain appeal in the image of the blonde Roman Superman and their dorky, dark-haired Greek Captain America. Even though he knew he shouldn't but it was a quite inspiring picture. One he may have jerked off to yesterday night.

"So... I mean, I could spend like another hour ranting about swimming and teaching you, but I guess... learning turns you on? Well, I'm just gonna assume you two want a cold shower", stated Percy a little exhausted after a while. "Even though... the ocean is pretty chilly today too... huh..."

"What in my father's name are you rambling about?", asked Nico, tearing his eyes away from Percy's ass to look the son of Poseidon in the face.

Percy pointedly glared down at Nico's crotch with both eyebrows raised. Granted, the gesture would have been more effective if his ears and face weren't tomato red. Nico coughed awkwardly and shifted some. So Percy _had_ noticed. Why was he only now saying something?

"...Yeah, _learning_ totally gives me a hard-on", muttered Jason to himself in utter disbelief. "Got absolutely nothing to do with the hot, nearly naked teacher, of course."

"W—What?", yelped Percy and how his blush spread down his chest even.

Nico rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jason to blurt out their long-kept secret like that. And leave it to Percy to look like the mere concept of his nearly naked glorious self giving a horny teenage boy a hard-on was completely unimaginable. Well, he wasn't going to let Jason walk into the knife on his own, because the blonde already looked panicked enough as it was. So the son of Hades stepped up to Percy, resting his hands approximately where Percy had had his on Nico's waist not too long ago. Just that Nico was now pressed up against Percy's back. They were secluded, behind a row of rocks and cliffs because Percy wanted to spare his two grown-up cousins the embarrassment of kids making fun of them for not knowing how to swim. Now it had an entirely different benefit.

"You", whispered Nico slowly into Percy's ear. "Are the reason for _this_."

And at 'this', he thrust forward enough to rub his erection against Percy's ass. The Sea Prince gave a delicious yelp, but Nico's secure hold prevented him from bolting off. Jason grinned largely, apparently pleased by the expression on Percy's face. That of a hunted rabbit facing a predator.

"Yep", was all Jason added as he reached out to lay his arms around Percy's waist from the front.

"Y—You? A—and you?", stammered Percy, turning his head to look from one to the other. "Me?"

"I think we actually broke him", grunted Nico, half amused and half concerned as he stepped back. "I'm sorry, Percy. Gods, I'm so sorry. This is so... I'm not, I mean I am, but I never... Not with you..."

Jason followed tail and gave Percy some space, though he still had to snort at Nico's stumbling words. "What he means to say is that he's normally not so forward, though then again he _is_ , just not with you. Because you're not one of those notches on his bedpost that he had been collecting in an effort to get over you. Which didn't work, because let's face it, how can it be possible not to love you? You're all... you... all perfect and weird and cheeky and random and lovable and adorable and strong and ambiguous and beautiful and wonderful and dorky and-"

"List all the adjectives you know, why don't you?", interrupted Nico, rolling his eyes. "And breath."

Jason took a stuttering breath and blushed brightly. So they were both capable of making fools of themselves when it concerned Percy. Good to know, more or less. Percy was still staring at them.

"Love...?", echoed Percy stupefied.

"And that's all that stuck", grunted Nico, a little stunned. "How's that so hard to grasp? I mean, that I stand no chance with your heart, I'm aware of, but that you're that horrified at the mere idea-"

"W—Who said anything about horrified?", huffed Percy and shook his head. "Give a guy a chance to process what's happening, will you?! W—What do you mean, you're in love with me? Both?"

"Yes, unfortunately so", sighed Nico and nodded, shifting a little. "Like it's not hard enough to be in love with the Golden Boy everyone has a crush on. All those Aphrodite and Venus brats to be chased away and the blasted _nymphs_. But no, then that Roman Golden Boy had to pop up."

"Thanks for the love", grunted Jason with a glower. "Besides, it's mostly your fault I'm in love with Percy anyway! All those hours of hanging out with you, listening to you whining about just how perfect Percy Jackson is and how lovable and good-looking. How was I supposed not to grow hyper-aware of him then, huh?! And it's also not my fault you were totally right!"

All Percy could do was stare at them in utter disbelief. This was probably the most surreal thing he had ever seen – and he had gotten advise from a pink poodle and saw a giant in a tutu. But this? He knew Hades and Zeus had always been 'at odds', aka fighting one battle and war after the other. He knew everyone – especially Lupa and Chiron – had been anticipating a fight between Jason and Nico since the Giant War had been over and things settled down a little. And Percy too had been half-afraid there would be tension. There had been, when Percy had been retrieved from Tartarus. Something had caused a quite obvious rift between Jason and Nico. After the war however, they seemed to get along just fine. Became best friends even. Now this? They were fighting – over Percy! Like he was a prize worthy to be fought over with your best friend.

"Stop it!", exclaimed Percy irritated, positioning himself between them. "No fighting!"

"You're right", agreed Jason, nodding slowly and straightening. "Now that you're... uh, aware of our affection for you, you can settle this once and for all. Do you even want one of us? And if so, which one? Look, we talked about this. Promised the other would retreat without a fuss if you chose."

"W—What?", stammered Percy, irritation shot back and replaced by confusion again.

"You, choose", supplied Nico with an eye-roll. "Jason, or me, or neither of us. Promise there won't be any resentment. Just... We both just want to see you happy, Percy."

"Yeah, no. Still not computing", grunted Percy and looked from one to the other.

Jason, with his sun-kissed skin and surfer-body, the sandy-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Always a grin to offer for his friends and mischief in his mind. And Nico, now that he wasn't spending all his time in the underworld but back up, he had blossomed. Had regained his natural olive-colored skin, gained weight and muscles and quite the growth spurt too. With nineteen, he stood tall and confident and had learned his way around working his Italian charms. He was quite the playboy at camp, like he was trying to prove something. Apparently, he had been trying to prove that he wasn't in love with Percy. Absurd idea still. Because Percy, he didn't...

"I don't deserve either of you", blurted Percy out, frowning confused.

Out of the roughly hundred different scenarios either boy had pictured, _this_ had never been one of them. Completely lost, Jason and Nico exchanged a look. It didn't help. Percy's words made no sense, still not, not even an ounce of sense. Heaving a sigh, Nico leaned against one of the wet, borderline slimy rocks. But he needed the support right now. This was completely out of the world.

"Come again", requested Nico, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're both too good to be true and I'm just... broken down to pieces and not even I would know how to put them back together again, so I couldn't ask it of anyone else. I don't want to burden anyone, that's... that's why I haven't been, uh, dating anyone, why I and Annabeth broke up. I wouldn't want to drag either of you down with me", replied Percy, shuffling away a little. "It's not... worth it. Worth the effort. Mom's putting so much effort into it and Leo is putting so much effort into it, even though it's unfair because he has _so much_ to deal with himself, and-"

"Good gods, please shut up!", interrupted Jason, causing Percy to flinch. "H—How can you say stuff like that?! That you're not worth the effort! You're worth _all the effort_ , you're worth everything! Don't you think we know you're broken? We're all broken. Isn't that the point of this whole outing? To be together, to mend together. Because we're the survivors, we're the ones who had been the closest to the war. I... I know we should have looked after you more, but... but I thought you were doing alright. You always put on a smile and a quip and... urgh, I was so stupid to fall for it, wasn't I? You just didn't want to burden us, because you thought we were broken enough ourselves. Well, tell you what. We can't deal with all of this on our own. We do it _together_. Frank and Hazel, Hazel and Nico, me and Nico and Reyna, Annabeth and Piper and Reyna, me and Leo and Piper. Stop pretending you're okay and start asking for _help_. Because all of us would be more than willing to help mending you, but Nico and I, we'd do _everything_ to be able to help you."

Percy looked skeptical, but he saw the sincerity in those electric-blue eyes. Of course he did. Jason and Nico were honest and they had always done everything to help Percy. The thought made his heart flutter. This was all he wanted, he wanted happiness and someone to care for him and love him and _help_ him, even though he didn't dare to ask for any of it.

"Fuck me", prompted Percy after a split-second.

"...Okay, wait what?", grunted Nico stunned, blinking in slow-motion.

"You said you want to help me. Fuck me", elaborated Percy, shifting some. "It's my coping mechanism. What? I'm not some blushing little dame. I've had sex before and after the war... after Annabeth and I broke up and I was lonely and lost and... I realized that that moment after an orgasm is... it's the only time I can really _forget_. Everything. And when I'm really, really, _really_ worn-out, I can... sleep, without nightmares. Or isn't that what you want too?"

"I... uh... both of us?", asked Jason slowly, eyes large as a doe's.

"If... If you're... uh... o—okay with it", nodded Percy, the previous confidence deflating when he realized how he sounded. "I—I don't mean to... Gods, I must sound like a total slut! I just... I don't know how to deal with... feelings at the moment. I know how to deal with sex. And I don't want to break your friendship apart, because even though you say you'd be totally okay with me choosing, you'd still feel resentment if I wouldn't choose you. And... And I don't want to... I don't want to choose. I like you both. Equally. I wouldn't even know _how_ to choose."

"Gods, you're adorable when you ramble", grunted Nico and, without thinking, grabbed Percy's face and mashed their lips in a bruising and passionate kiss. "I love it when you ramble."

Percy panted softly when they parted, looking up at Nico from beneath his lashes. Not that he had much time to catch his breath. He was whirled around and found himself lips to lips with Jason. One hot, strong, wet body against his front, the other against his back. Their hands roamed his body in a greedy, but also very reassuring and tender and loving way. He felt grounded by their hold.

"So... uh... I'm a horny teenage boy who spend the past few nights snuggled up to your body, so there are some hormones that totally wouldn't object to sex", offered Jason after a moment.

"I'd be insane if I'd say no to sex with you, mio amore", murmured Nico, trailing kisses along Percy's neck and shoulders. "Tell me, how do you want this? We'll do whatever you want."

And wasn't that a thrill? Knowing those two powerful demigods would do anything to please him. The thought made him flush and smile all the same. The son of Poseidon licked his lips hungrily. It had been a dream fantasy of Percy's for years now and half-naked with both Jason and Nico aroused and apparently wanting him, it was hard not to have a one-tracked mind at the moment. All the thinking and figuring out and _questioning_ the situation could wait until Percy at the very least got that one night (well, it was day, but it was the sentiment, right? Percy at least thought so). One night before they realized he was too much trouble for something like a relationship.

"I want to suck you off, Jay", whispered Percy with a half-smile, looking coy and seductive by sheer accident more so than purpose. "While you fuck me, Nick. That sound like a plan?"

"That... yes... good sounding", nodded Jason, eyes fixated on Percy's plumb, pink lips.

The thought that those lips would be around his cock all too soon was incredibly hot and distracting at the same time. Nico rolled his eyes at how incoherent their blonde was. Wait, what? Percy's blonde. There, that sounded decidedly better. Shaking his head to clear it, he grabbed Percy around the waist again, pulling him close and kissing his neck tenderly.

"So... do we tell the others before we leave or should I just shadow-travel us to the bed?"

"...Eh?", grunted Percy, looking up at Nico with pure confusion. "Why would we leave? No. Silly Nick. Remember how Annabeth and I shared an underwater-kiss when we got together? Well..."

Nico took a step back, just so he could lean against a rock, because his knees wanted to give out. Jason looked like his brain just said bye-bye and left him alone. Percy frowned confused. Did they not like his idea? Jason looked so shocked and Nico so faint. Was he going too far? Of course he was. He knew it had been too good to think that he'd get them even for as much as one fuck...

"Your mind is the most beautiful place in the world", declared Nico and grabbed Percy's face roughly, pulling him into the most passionate kiss Percy had ever participated in.

"So... y—you like it then?", asked Percy dazed, licking his lips as they parted.

"Like? _Like_? That is the kinkiest thing I've ever done!", declared Jason with sparkling eyes.

"...I'm sorry", said Percy with sincerely apologetic eyes.

"Heh?", grunted Jason, now a little confused.

"Public sex is the kinkiest you've ever done? That's just... I am so sorry for you", replied Percy.

Nico just laughed, that rich and gorgeous sound that Percy and Jason loved so very much. "Your mind _really_ is the most beautiful place on this planet, Percy. I can't wait what else you have planned up there for us. But... let's start with what you just suggested for now, mh?"

He trailed his fingers down Percy's spine, causing the Sea Prince to shudder in delight. He hooked his finger into the speedo and pulled it down slowly. Percy turned his head enough to grin at him.

"Less grinning, more sucking", teased Nico, kissing Percy's shoulder.

Percy nodded in agreement, laying his arms around Jason to trail down his muscular and delicious body. He kissed along the way, greedily touching with his fingers. As the water covered his head, he pulled down Jason's shorts. His eyes widened surprised as the quite impressive length sprung free. Fingers curled into his black hair, not to push him in or anything, but simply to hold and caress. He liked the possessive touch. Another set of hands was holding tightly onto his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on his sensitive lower back, causing him to shudder pleasantly. One hand let go of his hips and the next moment, he felt prodding fingers against his hole. Percy pushed back against it. Water healed him, he was practically invincible down here. No need to waste too much time. Apparently Nico got the message and pushed two fingers in, scissoring him roughly, just the way Percy liked it. Licking his lips pleased, Percy leaned in toward Jason's cock. Opening up wide, he took all of it in one go. He felt Jason going rigid at the sudden touch, making Percy grin widely.

"Good Jupiter, t—this _mouth_ ", gasped Jason, finger tightening in Percy's hair.

"I can only imagine", chuckled Nico, pulling his fingers out of Percy. "Well, time for the real fun."

Jason would probably be jealous, if not for the fact that Percy was currently deep-throating him and doing things with his tongue that should be illegal. Nico opposite him gave a strangled groan as he slid into Percy's tight hole, pushing deeper and deeper. The feeling was divine. He knew exactly how his personal Elysium would be. Fucking Percy, all day long. Within the shortest time, both boys were thrusting away with vigor, fucking both of Percy's holes in a merciless pace. Percy moaned around Jason's cock as he was used so thoroughly. This was the kind of sex he enjoyed most, because it demanded his all, making him all the more exhausted by the end of the night. With a specially cunning swirl of his tongue, he made Jason come. Nose buried in Jason's pubes, he swallowed all the blonde had to give. His fingers most likely left bruises on Jason's hips as he clung to the Roman. Judging by how much Nico picked up the pace, the Italian would be finishing up soon too. Percy grunted as he was pressed even more into Jason's crotch when Nico came deep inside of him, filling him up to the brim. Scratching Jason's thighs a little, he signaled that he too needed some air after all. When he resurfaced, he saw two utterly exhausted and more than pleased demigods. It send a certain pride through Percy's veins to know that he had caused this.

"Yeah, but... now, bed, yes?", panted Jason, licking his lips.

Percy copied the motion to lick off the last pit of cum from his chin. "Would be fine by me."

Nico snorted amused and wrapped his arms around both their waists, pulling them up against his chest. He liked how well they fit into his arms. Concentrating on the shadows cast by the rocks, he transported them all back to the van. All three fell onto their bed, grunting at the impact.

"You're totally amazing", muttered Jason, kissing along Percy's neck.

"I can't believe you're ours", whispered Nico in total awe, trailing kisses over Percy's shoulders.

"I don't... I mean, you two... want... me? Really? For...", drawled Percy out, sounding unsure.

"For everything you have to offer", finished Nico softly, spooning Percy from behind.

"A relationship. Definitely a relationship", corrected Jason stubbornly. "No silly only-sex-stuff like you have in your head, Perce. We want you. We... want to help fixing you. Please let us."

"I'm not sure if this isn't just going to frustrate you", sighed Percy, face buried in Jason's chest.

"Well, lucky you that we're such stubborn idiots then", chuckled Nico, biting Percy's neck hard.

"A—Ah", gasped Percy, arching his back. "So... does that mean... we're boyfriends now...?"

"Yes", agreed both Jason and Nico, looking like cats who just ate the canary.

Percy smiled, despite himself. He wasn't entirely sure if this was a good idea, but he knew he'd enjoy this however long it may last. Hopefully at least a few days. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle them and enjoy the moment. Closing his eyes, he snuggled up to them.

/break\

"I can't believe you just kissed Leo. Without a warning", laughed Annabeth and shook her head.

"Yes. Leo's face was priceless", agreed Piper mischievously. "He looked _so_ frightened that Frank would, like, beat him up for it. And he looked so cute when Frank kissed him afterward."

"Would you two stop it now? It's already hot enough in the sun without the additional 100 degree from Leo bursting into embarrassed flames", stated Reyna half-amused.

Leo let his fire die down enough so he could hide in Hazel's arms in embarrassment. She was just as flustered, because it had been a moment of sudden joy when she had seen her brother kiss Percy behind a rock. She had been so happy, she had just jumped Leo and kissed him – something _she_ had wanted for a really long time now too. It had worked out just fine, aside from the teasing. Lucky her. If she would have known it was that easy, she would have kissed Leo years ago.

"Yes, please stop flustering my firebug", grunted Frank irritated, arms around _both_ his lovers.

He looked immensely pleased now that he had Hazel and Leo at his sides. Reyna grunted amused as she unlocked the van and led the others inside. She knew their new little threesome was eager to tell Percy and the others about them. Though no one knew where the three boys had disappeared to. Reyna assumed they had retreated, because both Nico and Jason were stubborn bastards who hated to fail at something so if this hadn't work out, they were probably off pouting royally.

"Percy! Percy, Percy, Percy!", called Leo out now that they were in their van.

"Sh... no screaming... tired...", hissed a sleepy Percy back, throwing a pillow at the Latino.

Leo caught the pillow and wanted to give Percy a piece of his mind about being more enthusiastic when Leo had good news, but then he noticed that all three sons of the Big Three were curled together in the bed. All three of them very much naked. He yelped, blushed and hid in Hazel's arms.

"Percy! Cover yourselves! No one needs to see any of that!", exclaimed Leo irritated.

Percy yawned widely and sat up, grabbing the blanket to pull it over himself and his lovers. He smiled softly as he noticed that both Nico and Jason were still with him, both clinging onto him like he was the most precious thing they possessed. He really hoped that sentiment was true.

"Why did you wake me? Because I've had a brilliant dream involving those two", said Percy.

"I'm dating Frank and Hazel now!", exclaimed Leo, all bright eyes and large smiles. "Though you getting your two kinda puts a damper on how amazing my news are. That's just so you."

"Wasn't my idea", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "They were suddenly all... 'You're so great' and 'We love you' and stuff. Totally like two lost puppies. I had to take them home with me, really."

"If I remember that correctly, there was some persuasion from our side needed", interjected Nico as he woke, staring at Percy with one arched eyebrow before turning to his sister. "So you got yourself your own cute little boyfriend there, mh? I'm... not entirely sure what I got myself into here though. I mean, with that blonde hanging off _my_ boyfriend there, but I'll take what I can get."

Reyna smiled to herself and rolled her eyes as she sat down on their own bed. "I'm sure it's quite the tragic to be stuck with two handsome boyfriends, Nico. Can't imagine your suffering."

Nico huffed and stuck his tongue out at her while the others laughed and settled. All Jason did was grunt in his sleep and bury his face in Percy's stomach. Boyfriends? Turning doubtful eyes on Nico, he saw the brilliant and honest smile on Nico's lips. Boyfriends, apparently. It made him smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
